


Riko's Story

by JesslynKR



Series: Control Tower and Eagle [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Izuki jadi biro curhat, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of Kiyoshi x Riko x Hyuuga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: "Kalau kau tak mau menerima salah satu dari mereka ... " Riko menunggu kepastian dari kalimat Izuki yang menggantung.





	Riko's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.
> 
> Warning: maybe OOC & typo
> 
> Untuk Self-Challengen: Izuki Centric, dengan prompt #4 : Atap Sekolah

**Riko's Story**

 

Sesuai janjinya, Riko akan menemuinya saat jam makan siang di atap sekolah. Izuki berharap, pelatihnya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kepadanya.

Izuki jelas kaget saat tadi pagi Riko mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tidak biasa, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Izuki. Jangankan Riko, Aya-neechan dan Mai saja hanya sesekali membicarakan sesuatu hal yang serius kepadanya. Kedua saudarinya itu selalu bercanda dengannya.

"Izuki-kun?" Riko membuka pintu atap dan mendapati Izuki yang duduk, menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar di tembok pembatas.

"Ah, Riko." Izuki tersenyum, menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Riko duduk di sebelahnya dan melirik bento Izuki yang belum disentuh.

"Tidak dimakan?" tanya Riko.

"Belum. Kita makan bersama saja. Kau juga bawa kan?" Izuki bertanya balik dan Riko mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Izuki di sela-sela waktu makannya.

"Kau pernah ditembak?" tanya Riko langsung. Izuki melongo lalu tertawa.

"Ditembak siswi maksudmu? Ya sering. Tapi kan, kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka akan kabur saat melihat tumpukan buku lawakku."

Sekarang Riko yang tertawa. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Izuki adalah siswa yang paling populer di tim basket (mungkin di sekolah juga). Tapi mereka akan lari saat melihat tumpukan buku lawak Izuki.

"Naah, cukup berbicara soalku. Kau sendiri, ada apa sampai mengajakku kemari? Kau punya masalah?" Izuki membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan jari.

"Jadi ... Kemarin aku ditembak."

Izuki terdiam.

"DITEMBAK DI BAGIAN MANANYA, RIKO?!!" Izuki kaget. Alis Riko berkedut.

"BUKAN DITEMBAK DALAM ARTIAN PAKAI PISTOL! TAPI 'DITEMBAK'! KAU SUNGGUH TAK LUCU, IZUKI-KUN!!"

"Oke-oke, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi, siapakah laki-laki yang punya nyali untuk menembakmu itu?" tanya Izuki setengah bercanda.

"Hyuuga-kun."

Glek. Izuki nyaris tersedak potongan wortel. Demi apa, dari sekian laki-laki di SMA Seirin, kenapa harus Hyuuga? Ini sungguhan? Hyuuga Junpei, sang kapten pemarah itu? Yang peringkatnya kemarin jauh di bawah Riko? Si penggemar figurin itu?

"Riko, kau tahu kan kalau aku suka bercanda, tapi kali ini aku tidak bercanda! Eh, kitakore! Eh, tapi serius deh. Hyuuga kita yang _hyuugalak_ dan _hyuugalau_ itu kan?"

"Izuki-kun, kalau Hyuuga-kun tahu kau menggunakan namanya sebagai lelucon, dia akan menambah porsi latihanmu. Tapi aku serius, dia memang menembakku. Sebetulnya dia mau nembak aku pas aku potong rambut di tempatnya. Tapi waktu itu aku bersin."

Kening Izuki berkerut.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau terima atau kau tolak?"

"Ini dia masalahnya." Riko menghela napas.

"Kemarin juga Teppei mengajak balikan."

Kalau saja Izuki jadi menyuapkan potongan dagingnya, bisa-bisa ia tersedak lagi. _Demi apa, Riko? Laki-laki yang menyukaimu adalah orang-orang yang terdekat dengan kita! Jangan bilang kalau kemarin Riko ditembak juga oleh Mitobe, Koganei, atau Tsuchida!_

Yang terakhir rasanya tak mungkin, Izuki. Tsuchida sudah ada yang punya.

"Riko, aku tak tahu kalau kau pernah pacaran dengan Kiyoshi. Kau yakin yang mengajak balikan itu Kiyoshi Teppei, bukannya Miyaji Kiyoshi yang galak itu?"

"Izuki-kun, kuharap kau bersihkan telingamu, karena jelas yang kusebutkan adalah 'Teppei' bukan 'Miyaji-san'!! Lagipula, kapan aku pernah pacaran dengan anak Shuutoku itu?!" Riko mulai geram. Rasanya ia menyesal curhat dengan Izuki. Apakah Izuki sadar kalau hatinya sedang galau?

Menyadari raut wajah Riko yang tampaknya agak sedih, Izuki akhirnya menghentikan niatnya untuk bercanda.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau harus terima salah satunya kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Izuki-kun! Demi apa, Hyuuga-kun dan Teppei! Kau tahu, walaupun mereka suka bertengkar, mereka sebenarnya sahabat yang baik. Aku ... aku rasa, aku hanya akan merusak persahabatan mereka." Riko menunduk dalam.

Izuki berpikir sambil membereskan wadah bekalnya yang sekarang kosong. Bagaimana ini? Izuki tak pernah terlibat dalam urusan asmara pelatihnya, tapi sekalinya terlibat ... malah seperti ini.

Tapi Izuki harus membantu Riko, semampunya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menerima salah satu dari mereka ... " Riko menunggu kepastian dari kalimat Izuki yang menggantung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran denganku saja?" tawar Izuki. Riko melongo kaget dan langsung menjitak Izuki tanpa ampun.

"Kau gila hah?! Sudah Teppei dan Hyuuga-kun yang menembakku, kau mau menambah masalah juga ya?!" Riko masih sibuk menjitak Izuki, sedangkan yang dijitak hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Riko, aku hanya bercanda! Tenanglah!"

Riko cemberut dan melepaskan Izuki.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Izuki merapikan rambutnya.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Izuki-kun, aku sulit menerima salah satu dari mereka. Ini bisa berdampak bagi tim dan persahabatan mereka," keluh Riko.

"Riko, mereka lelaki dewasa. Mereka harusnya siap menerima keputusanmu, apapun itu. Mereka kawan kita yang sportif, tidak akan merajuk hanya karena ditolak gadis pujaannya." Izuki menepuk-nepuk pundak Riko. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menunduk. Rasanya berat memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Kiyoshi Teppei ... Hyuuga Junpei ... Kiyoshi Teppei ... Hyuuga Junpei.

"Yosh! Aku sudah memutuskan!!" Riko langsung berdiri tegak dan tampak bersemangat.

"Izuki-kun, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Jadi aku pergi dulu, arigatou atas bantuannya!!" Riko membawa kotak bekalnya dan langsung pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Izuki yang bingung, tak paham akan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

'Yah, mungkin ia punya keputusannya sendiri.' batin Izuki. Ia sudah mengira-ngira akan keputusan Riko.

 

* * *

 

Dan latihan berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya raut wajah Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga yang agak berbeda. Iseng, Izuki menanyai mereka secara privat.

Jawabannya persis seperti yang Izuki duga.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan jika ada typo, sebab saya mengetik cerita ini dengan ponsel.
> 
> Riko nolak dua-duanya, gitu aja intinya LOL //ditimpuk


End file.
